


Waiting

by Chimie_Chat



Series: Bluepulse Week 2018 [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse Week 2018, Firsts, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: Jaime feels like he'd been waiting so long to finally go out with Bart. But of course, his speedster is running late.(Made for Bluepulse Week 2018: Soulmates/Firsts)





	Waiting

Speedsters were many things. They were hyperactive, a result of their minds moving at the speed of light, while the rest of the world was practically sludge in comparison. They were intelligent, although, maybe you had to be in order to understand the quantum mechanical properties of the Speed Force. They tended to be optimists, bringing the spirits over everyone around them up through timely jokes and positive reassurance, even if they themselves didn't believe it. Most importantly? Speedsters were late.

Jaime sat on the edge of a boulder, just a twenty minute flight into the desert outside of El Paso. His Blue Beetle armour was mostly pulled on, save for the helmet like structure that would have normally encased his head. He stared up at the sky. As he looked aimlessly at the stars above, be let hit mind wander, thinking both about everything and nothing, and as always, his mind traveled to one person in particular; Bart. 

Sometimes he wondered why that ADHD ball of electricity was a constant in the back of his mind, but all he had to do was pull at the collar of his shirt, and peak at the markings on his heart; a striking white crack contrasting so clearly against his dark skin. It was a clear image, matching a naturally occurring bolt of lightning, spanning over where his heart world be. In some lights, the mark looked beautiful, shining an almost silver, as if it really glowed. Other days it looked like a nasty scar that never quite healed right. 

Jaime could remember the exact moment his mark appeared. It had been just another day, hanging out at Mount Justice long before it had been destroyed. He had heard rumors about the new speedster; a visitor from the future. But he hadn't expected anything much to come from interacting with the boy. But when they touched for the first time -- a casual hand on the shoulder -- and Jaime had to restrain himself from jumping out of his own skin at the sudden static that fizzed over his skin, settling almost painful as it carved his mark into his chest.

Ever since that moment, Bart had been a constant source of horrible humor, excitement, and stress in his life. Many nights spent hanging out, playing video games with a pile of assorted snack built up between them, had made them better friends. Secrets shared between them, ones that they kept far away from the rest of their comrades, had made them better heroes. Then there were nights like these. Nights when Jaime left his house earlier than he needed to because maybe if he showed up ten minutes before their agreed upon time, then he’d be able to see Bart sooner. Nights where he let his exoskeleton fade away from his hands so he could nervously pick at the skin surrounding his fingernails. Nights that he waited forward too all week long, feeling like it was taking a mile is for them to arrive, knowing that their time spent together would go by way too quickly. 

He thought about how stupid all of this was; how stupid  _ he  _ was. Even when the pair had only known each other for a week at best, Jaime had already been thinking about the warmth that seemed to radiate off of the young speedster’s body, and just how much he wished he could press his whole body into it. He would sit around and think about auburn hair, and muddy green eyes. A moronically wide grin. Puns that were so horribly crafted, yet so perfectly timed, that Jaime was so torn about if he should laugh or scowl. Then the moment would pass. He’d miss his chance. But no matter how Jaime reacted, Bart always laughed enough for the both of them. An elbow would jab into Jaime’s rib cage, and Khaji Da would suggest “strategical termination”, 

It hadn’t taken long at all for Jaime to start seeking out small little tips of affection. The whole thing was very uncharacteristic of him. Wasn’t it? As a whole, Jaime considered himself a fairly reserved person. He wasn’t even known for initiating physical contact  _ before _ the alien scarab melded into his spine, let alone afterwards. But, just as the pattern seemed to form, Bart was the only exception. Bart was the only person outside of his family that Jaime just wanted to hold onto. 

For far too long, he didn’t think there was any way the young time traveler would--  _ could _ return his feelings; not until he saw  _ it _ . The timing was pure chance. A complete accident. A stroke of luck, when Jaime stepping into the locker room just in time to catch the speedster changing his shirt. Briefly, Jaime realized he’d never seen his compadre shirtless before. The thought was soon expunged when he noticed that marking’s splattered over Bart’s chest. Brilliant blue markings marred otherwise porcelain skin, creating ridges and scratches that only vaguely came together to make the outline of a beetle. The had made eye contact, and as foolish as it was, Jaime tried to run.  _ Tried _ ; meaning he failed. How he’d ever planned on outrunning a human lightning bolt was beyond him. 

That day was both a blessing and a curse. A curse, because Jaime had felt such an intense mixture of nerves and excitement that he’d vomited in a nearby trash can almost immediately afterwards. A blessing because it’s what got him here. 

He let the blue beetle armor fade away entirely, ignoring Khaji Da’s protests, and ran a hand through his hair, then over the fabric of the button down shirt he definitely should have ironed first. Jaime continued to fidget. He tried to resist the anxiety induced voice in the back of his mind -- for once it wasn’t the scarab -- that told him he was about to be stood up. Jaime pulled his phone out, checking the time to see that it was exactly one minute after their intended meeting time. The teenaged hero was about to let himself panic when he heard a crack, followed by an glowing streak of white, red, and yellow lightning. When the fluorescence finally faded, Jaime found himself face to face with the most brilliant smile he’d ever seen.

Oh. Right. Speedsters were always late.


End file.
